Journey To a New Life
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: A better sum inside with all the info you'll need. This story is set in America during the move west. It's a BV story and has other couples. Rated R for violence and other adultish things. Nothing to bad! R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Journey to a new life  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Summery: Ok so the gang is getting put in America during the move west. No technology! Oh god what will Vegeta do no GR! This has to be his worst nightmare! What will happen to our beloved DBZ characters as they travel in the old western classical way of... Wagons? And the clothes?.. Well I don't so much mind the though of V with no shirt on ... hummm... And yes I am so messing with the character relationships. So for the family trees:  
  
bSon Family:/b  
  
Bardock - Lilly  
  
Son's: Turtles-29 ; Raditz-27 ; Goku-16 ; Gohan-10 ; Goten-8  
  
Daughter's: Pan-14  
  
Uncles/Aunts: Vegeta S. - Roxane  
  
Cusions: Vegeta Jr.  
  
bVegeta family:/b  
  
Vegeta S. - Roxane  
  
Son's: Vegeta-18 ; 17-16; Trunks-9  
  
Daughter's: 18-16, Marron- 3  
  
Uncle/Aunt: Bradock - Roxane  
  
Cusions: The Son family children  
  
bBrief Family:/b  
  
Dr. Briefs - Bunny  
  
Son: Nappa-25  
  
Daughters: Bulma-16; Bra-10  
  
bKing Family/b  
  
Ox - Ginger  
  
Son's: Ywamcah-18; Krillian-16  
  
Daughter's: Chi Chi-15; Videl-10  
  
bEnd Family treeshr  
  
Vegeta Jr trotted along on his black stallion. He was riding by his eldest sister who went by 18. She smiled over at him and he rolled his eyes. "Can you believe we're moving out west?" Vegeta's eldest brother asked him and his twin 18. His name was 17 and they were, of course, both 16 years of age only 2 younger then Vegeta himself.  
  
"Only because the crazy old man." Vegeta grumbled and decide to go off by himself and explore with out so much as an 'I'll be back to eat.'  
  
The family was traveling with their cusions the Son's and a few other groups of people Vegeta Jr had refused to meet properly and got a tongue lashing from his mother and a whipping from his father. but, he still refused to meet them.  
  
Vegeta Jr dismounted and looked around his settings, letting the horse drink from a stream and gaze on some grass. he yawned and leaned back against a tree watching the peaceful sky. They hadn't made it out of the hills yet. (They are presently in West Virginia. I'll update you.) And Vegeta Jr didn't want to move away from them. He loved the way you could stand on top one and see around for miles and it be like all you had to do was jump and you'd land on the next hill in seconds, even if it were miles off. He loved the shade of the thick trees and he love the cabin he had watched his father build as a child, handing him the nails as he could, racing around for his fathers every want or need. Of course that had been many, many, many years ago. When he had been almost 6. He let himself slide down the tree and twisted his fingers in the grass.  
  
He had no idea what the west was like, and he didn't really want to find out. He had heard, of course, stories of the west from passing people who had heard them, of course, from another passer who in turn heard it from the person or a relative or another passer. But it still upset him. They had said there were hardly and trees and the land was flat. So flat one could see around him for miles and know he had a long walk.  
  
Vegeta scowled at the thought. He hated ever story about the west. He wanted to stay home, but his father and mother had convinced him and he had already said he would go... but he didn't say he'd stay. A devilish smile spread across his face. He turned hearing a tree branch that had fallen recently, probole in the storm they had a few days ago, snap from someone walking. He listened to the steps of the person and judged them as a female. Around 5'5 and light in weight. He knew he was right, had to be, if it were any of the pests(Kids) they'd have ran. But seeing how the person was walking, not stomping as men tend to do because of size, it had to be a female and since all the females accept maybe the mothers on this little adventure were around 5'5 and lightweight... You know.  
  
Vegeta saw a slight movement of blue. 'A blue jay? No, the wrong color blue.' His curiosity up he silently slides up the tree and followed the movement of the blueness, silently.  
  
A/N: Ok so hope you enjoyed the prologue. I hope it caught your attention and was descriptive. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jurony to a new life

By: Kim Johnston

Chapter 2:

Vegeta shared a mat with his brother's 17 and their younger brother Trunks. they slept out under the wagon leting the girls, 18 and Marron, along with their parents, take the inside. The mat was a mat of straw and on it was the three boys huddled togeather with two blankets over them. trunks was in the middle laughing and begging fr his brothers to tell another story or joke or let him stay up abit longer. Vegeta smirked and gave a nod and 17 turned on his side to face the two. The spoke in whispers so as not to wake anyone else up.

"So Vegeta, whats it going to be like?" 17 asked his older brother, who in his eyes as well as Trunk's new everything and could do everything.(Hey, in mine too!) He could swim way before either of them, he helped dad cut down trees, untill he was old enough to do it by himself at 15, could fish, hunt, everything, except comunicate with people other then them.

"Nothing like here. Its flat. And there are savage indians and you can see everything for miles just by looking to one side. There wont be wood and we'll have to live in a hole in the ground." Vegeta said quiet confidently. "The only good thing about it... wait there is none."

"Sure but dad said we can raise cows and that we're goin farther west, and I can be a cowboy, of course you'll be a out law Vegeta. And 17 can be the sherif!" Trunks mouth was covered by 17 as a grunt was heard from above. After awhile they continued.

"Amd why am I an out law?" Vegeta asked his youngest brother.

"Because Vegeta, you like to scare girls and chase the dogs around yelling your gonna kill them and get in fights and drink and all that stuff." Trunks said.

"And me?" 17 asked smirking.

"Well you always break up the fights Vegeta gets in and look out for everyone plus you have the look!"

"And you?" Both Vegeta and 17 asked at the same time.

"Well i sure aint going to be a farmer." Trunks rolled his eyes as the guys laughed at him.

"And 18? MArron?" Vegeta asked looing up at the belly of the wagon.

"Their girls."

"So?" came the voice of 18 who was presently staring at them upside down. "Girls can be out laws too. Doesn't take much to hide a gun up your skirt and say hand over all yer money."

"Girls can't be out laws, no one'd shoot'em." Trunks rolls his eyes.

"Of course they can." Vegeta says smirking at 18. "We'll have our own posse. Get the hell out of the west with all its money." 18 smirked at this and noded.

"Shut up all of you! I'm trying to sleep!" Vegeta S. yelled causing all his children, even the upside down red faced 18, to pretend to be asleep.

-3 weeks later- (almost out of Mississippi)

18, Marron and Trunks sat in the back with Roxane and Bunny Briefs. Vegeta and 17 rode on horse backs beside their father at the wagon head. "Oughtta stop yea think?" Vegeta S. asked his sons.

"Not for a few more miles I'd say, if you even have to." Vegeta added.

"You'd never stop." vegeta S. laughed."In such a hurry to go to a place you didn't want to go to in the first place."

"Just sick of all this." Vegeta grumbled and his father droped it.

"Hello sir, my pa was wondering if he could bourogh one of your sons?" Bulma asked running up to them."Wagons weel came clean off."

"Certianly miss Briefs, take'm both. And I'm sure my wifes brother's sons' would be glad to help. Bardock's sons'. Three wagons back. Boys go help'em."

"Yes sir." They both muttered and Vegeta held a hand out to Bulma who took it after a moment. They troted back in the same fashion as before.

"Hello, newphies, and miss Briefs. Need anything?" Bardock asked with Pan sitting beside him.

"Yes sir, my pa would very much apretiate some help, the weel came clean off the wagon, Mr. Sayian(Vegeta s.) said to ask you for help."

"Goku, Gohan, Raditz! Go help Mr. Briefs." Bardock smiles and they all head to the Briefs wagon. In no time flat it was fixed and the wagon had caught up with everyone elses.

Vegeta and Goku stayed behind with them after the rest left to their wagons. Chi Chi and Bra along with Bulma talked to them, mostly Goku as the walked along, except Vegeta who rode Shadow. He keep his face stirn and looking streight ahead. Bulma tugged on his trouser leg and smiled up at him when he graced her with a glare. "Thank you for your help Vegeta."

"My father told me to." He said with a sigh.

"So thats the only reason?" Bulma frowned slightly and put her hands in her apron pockets looking at the ground and the way her skirt made the dust risee up in little clouds.

"Mainly."

"Why else?" She asked smiling.

"To annoy my little witch?" He smirked as she growled. "And it worked."

"I am not a witch." Bulma said head high, she was glad now they took the end spot.

"Really... to bad." Vegeta muttered and looked around. "You all are the last huh?"

"Yes." Bulma sighs.

"With only your father and brother to 'protect' you?" He asked with a smirk knowing that Dr. Breifs couldn't hurt a rabbit if it was injured and teethless.

"My brotehrs strong." She said defending him.

"But, he's not here right now. So if a bear attacked or a alligator," Vegeta smirked as she looked around, "what would happen."

"I'd hope you and Goku would help us." She says after a moment. "But if not, pa has a gun."

Vegeta smirked and whent back to looking ahead. "So what are you going to do in the west witch?"

"Don't call me that. I'm going to be a school teacher." Bulma frowns."Until I get married of course."

"And who you going to marry?"

"My daddy would like me to Marry Ywamcah King." Bulma said adding, "Chi Chi's brother."

"And your self?"

"... I don't know." Bulma smiled up at him. "Most definatly not satain."

"Really? Because I thought witches were married to him." Bulma opened then closed her mouth upset. She set off away from him as he laughed and got in the wagon with Chi Chi and Bra. Vegeta fell behind purposly. He watched the girls and Goku from a distants. He didn't need to hear them, he knew Goku and Chi Chi were flirting in good nature and Bra was trying to join in. He could tell Bulma was upset about being left out but had put on a smile none the less. vegeta made up his mind and galloped the short way to the wagons front to talk to Dr. Briefs.

"Dr. Briefs, I noticed you only have one son, and since my father has me and my brother 17, I thought i would ask if you could need another watcher. Who knows what could come up behind us." Vegeta said in a mannerly way. Dr. Briefs smiled and noded.

"Well I'd be happy to have another person. Are you sure your daddy wont care?"

"Positive Doc."

"Then welcom to our wagon."

"I'll be back, just going to go let him know."

Vegeta traveled with the Briefs a hundred or less feet behind their wagon every day, he returned to his own to sleep. Bulma spoke to him off and on, whenever he would refrain from calling her his little witch.

"I'm so tired of all this, we could be there today and I'd be happy for life." Bulma sighed wiping sweat off her brow.

"Sick of the same rutean?" Vegeta asked, he was forming an idea he knew a lot of people would enjoy.

"Oh yes." Bulma noded.

"Admit your my little witch and I'll tell you what you can do." Vegeta smirked down at her shcked face and watched her eyes ponder over what to do, she wanted to know his idea.

"You won't tell a soul, and you swear your not satian and I wont go to hell? And you know its not true?" Bulma whispered.

"Of course, I swear it." Vegeta laughed. "Now say it."

"I'm your little witch, now out with it." Bulma said after looking around five times.

Vegeta smirked in triumpt and dismounted so he could talk better with her. "Your going to be a teacher?"

"yes."

"Start teaching."

"But...were?"

"In one of the wagons, the emptiest, my cusions, they have a lot of kids any how and not much inside the wagon besides people. So let the one's who aren't being teached back here and get all the kids in there."

"But thats... 12 students with no parents." Bulma said counting the younger kids and a few older ones. (Ok I am counting; note age changes sorry!; Goku-16, Gohan-10, Goten-8, PAN-10, 17-15, 18-15, Chi Chi-15, Trunks-9, Marron-5, Bra-10, Videl-10, Krillian-16.)

"Fine. Then don't." Vegeta shrugs.

"Would you help me?" Bulma asked stoping and taking hold of his arm. "Please? So many problems would be solved, the kids are running around getting into so much trouble and the parents don't know what to do, the ladies would love to have a school for them , they'd get out of the mens way and so would the ladies ... and I'd have something to do."

"And what do you expect me to do?"

"If they do something wrong..." Bulma smiled as he laughs and frowns when he shakes his head no. "Oh please! Come on. It's not like your doing anything better! Besides would you really get a girls hope up just to crush them?"

"Its what I do for fun my little witch." Vegeta removed her hand off his arm and kissed it lightly before mounting and going forward a few steps from her.

A/N: Sorry for spelling! I on;y have 5 minutes, which as you will note is not enough time to spell check all of the errors.! Sorry! Love Kim


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3. So I know it's been awhile... a long while but what can I say? I was so upset with for kicking me off twice, then I had school, then after schoolwork, now I have work and don't get to go down to the library very often to upload things. So I apologies and hope I can give you a treat of two uploads in one day. Love you all! Kim**

The group came to a stop just outside of Indiana. A town was formed and they decided to gather supplies and animals. Vegeta S. gathered up his money and set to figuring out what animals to buy. Bardock did the same as well as Ox, Turtles helped his father and Ywamcha helped his. Dr. Briefs made his way to get the supplies with Nappa's help. The women kept the children inside and out of trouble with the elder kids help. 

Vegeta J. made his way through the town looking at wanted posters and then straight to the saloon. "What can I get yea?" The keeper asked. 

"Whisky." Vegeta hissed.

"How old are yea?"

"Old enough, old timer."

"And that'd be?"

"18." 

"..Alright." He poured a glass still doubting Vegeta's age. "With the Wagon train?"

"Yep." 

"That leader look like you, Kin?"

"Father, Why?"

"Nothin'." 

"You got other customers."

"All local, don't get many visitors."

"We ain't slow, if that's what any one thinks. We know how to bargain and what a good price is."

"Never said you was."

Vegeta grinned his teeth. "You should mind yer own, this shit's watered down, not strong enough to get a fly drunk." He knocked the glass over and stood up heading out the door. A group of the local half drunk customers follow him. "What? Got a problem?" 

"Yeah, we do." They ended up in a mess of limbs until hands yanked them apart. 

Vegeta felt his ear being pulled and followed it. His usually timid mother stood at her full height, which wasn't much only 4'9, her bright blue eyes dark in anger and face set much like his fathers always was. She pulled hard on his ear. She twirled around to the group of boys snickering. "Ain't yea got nothin better to do then go around causin trouble? Go home to yer mothers er wives. I know dey got somethin fer yea to do, or dey can sure find somethin'. And yea." She yanked at Vegeta. "Vegeta if yea ain't gonna do anythin' but cause trouble yea can go help Miss Briefs teach the kids. Maybe she'll clean yea up. Yea hears me?" Roxane asked. The boys had walked off and she let go of Vegeta J.

"Yes Ma'am." He grumbled leaving to find Bulma.

"Vegeta, what happened to yea?" Bulma asked moving to the wagon entrance and then turning to the kids. "Practice yer math I'll be right back."

"Nothin'." Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma lead him to her fathers' wagon and instructed him. "Sit down." She climbed up into the wagon and grabbed a few first aid things. After re-looking at a few wounds Bulma cleaned them and dressed them to keep dust out. She stared at a cut on his arm, notin it was deep. " I think yea need stitches fer that." She sighed pulling out a cleaned needle and the thread for stitches. "Want-" 

"Just do it." Vegeta instructs her. "Yea do know how..."

"Yeah." Bulma smiled. "It comes natural ta women... plus my pa taught me." She added to assure him. Once Vegeta was cleaned up they headed to the wagon with the kids and did a check to find all students there. "So why are yea here Vegeta?" Bulma asked. 

"To help." He muttered.

Bulma raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Why? What do we owe this honor?" 

"Mama." 17 laughed and dodged a well-aimed rock.

"Whatever the cause maybe we are glad to have you here Vegeta. Have a seat if yea like." Vegeta sat at the edge of the wagon and watched. "Now lets get back to our lesion. Pan, what's five times seven?... It's a five so it won't be so hard. Don't be shy."

"uh... 12? no that's Plus... Umm... 30...35!"

"Correct." Bulma smiled. "Now then Goku, 27 times 9. It's a harder one, so take yer time."

"Feh." Vegeta snickered. "He dose good at 3 plus 1." 

"Shh!" Bulma glared and smiled at Goku.

"Jeeze Miss Briefs... I'm not good at math... Is it 153?" 

"No, well Vegeta why don't you answer it since yer so good in math."

"243." 

"lucky. 35 times 28?"

"980." 

"Humph. 980 divided by 5."

"196." 

"Well, yea are good in math aren't yea?"

"Yeah he is but he can't -" 18 was cut off by a rather rough slap. "Shit Vegeta that hurt!"

"Mind yer own then." Vegeta hissed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said shocked at the action.

"Feh. Get over it." Vegeta moved to great his father and the rest. 

"We got more work now." Vegeta S. Said lightly. " 60 cows, 12 bulls, 20 chickens and 15 pigs. In all that is."

"What's ours?" Vegeta J. asked.

"25 cows, 5 bulls, 12 chickens, and 4 pigs." Vegeta S. whipped the sweat from his forehead and continued. "We're keepin them together though, easier to watch. Not much longer now." 

"Great, I can hardly wait." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Cheer up son, it'll be great out there." Ox said with a smile, he patted Vegeta J. shoulder.

"Daddy, I'm gonna go get some water for the animals." Chichi says followed by Goku.

"Oh, I'll help!" Goku said he blushed lightly at the smirks the men exchanged and how Bardock looked at Chichi's father and laughed. 

"Be back before lunch you two, need ta get movin'." Bardock said they agreed and hurried off.

"It's a good thing yer son's so innocent or I'd have to worry." Ox said to the smaller man and smiled.

"feh. He wouldn't do anythin." Bardock assured the taller man and looked back at the two kids who were chatting as they walked. 

Vegeta watched the two, Goku seemed to want to take her hand, yet he slipped up at the end and took the bucket instead... He watched with annoyance and ... jealousy? Vegeta turned away and walked over to the wagon his sisters sat at. " 'Ello Vegea!" Marron said in her childish voice. 

"Vegeta." 18 said still upset.

"Still mad?"

"You embarrassed me."

"You were about -"

"-To say you couldn't say a nice thing to anyone ta save yer hide." 18 crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then I misunderstood." That was as close to an 'I'm sorry' anyone could get out of Vegeta.

"Do you really think it'll be so bad?" 18 asked her older brother wanting to be reassured it wouldn't.

"Yes." 

"Then lets run off. Leave them to their west. We could find our way back. kill anyone who got in our way. it was our house, pa built it!"

"And Money?"

"... We can shoot a gun... Nothin to it, we rob a bank er two." 

"18, ma would bust yer head open talkin 'bout dat." Vegeta shook his head. "And mine."

"Vegeta, what am I suppose ta do in da west? There ain't nothin ta be done but woman's work. I'm no good at sewin and cookin, you know that... Vegeta...?" 18 was flustered with worry.

"Yeah yea can't cook." Vegeta nodded and smirked, it faded once he seen his sisters face. "I don't know. Yea could teach." 

"I'm not smart enough ta."

"Run a store."

"Men do that. I'm gonna die out der. There ain't nothin to look forward to out der in the west... If I was a boy I'd be more excited cause I could explore."

"Explore as a girl."

"yeah all da way to da fields and back... How much excitement can one girl take?"

"18, I don't wanna go either." Vegeta crossed his arms. "But I ain't runnin'. "

"Vegeta there ain't even other kids my age."

"Wat are you talkin bout? There's 17, Chichi-"

"No Vegeta...That's not what I mean..." Vegeta's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Uh.. Others will be following... Once we get settled." he said slightly flustered. This not being a conversation he ever tough of having with his sister... his brother, maybe. But in truth he was closer to 18 then 17. 17 liked too hang around Trunks more and was to goody for Vegeta.

"It's not now though."

"Marron, go play with Trunks." Vegeta instructed helping her down and watching her walk off towards her brother. Vegeta and 18 walked off from the wagons to talk in private. "Explain." 

"There's nothin ta... Ok so maybe I had a crush but he ain't gonna follow me out 'ere. No sane person would. You know I'm not a romantic woman, heck no one in our family is except Bardocks side." Vegeta grunts agreeing. "But... I am a woman." 18 finished knowing her brother didn't want to hear all that but noting he still was trying to help.

Vegeta felt this conversation was about to get disturbing. he shifted his weight and realized maybe he and 18 were to close for this kind of talk.

"I just wanna get married. I don't wanna end up an old ugly hag yellin at kids ta respect their elders from my brothers house." Both laughed having memories of the tricks they pulled on Bob Adie.

"I think I understand." Vegeta said lightly. "Maybe you'll be surprised. Men are know to do crazy things for women." He grumbles. "And maybe you should try and find someone better. I mean talk ta the guys yer age here, who aren't kin." 

"Thanks bro, I feel better." 18 grinned.

"Good. Now lets go back before ma finds trunks and Marron alone." Vegeta says and they hurry off.

**Ok so I spell checked and all but if something is wrong please do notify me, I'll fix it. Alright. My spelling checker doesn't work the greatest at times. Love you all. Remember to review please!   
Love, Kim**


End file.
